My Unknown Origins
by spkdog
Summary: Side-Story to "White Knight", "Angel of Destiny", and "Fighting Through The Darkness". When Flora was young, her friend Nikea's parents died, so Flora's parents let Nikea move in and treated her like their own daughter. What happened to Nikea's parents?
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm writing this story as a side story for "White Knight", "Angel of Destiny", and "Fighting Through The Darkness" by roxy fan 4 ever. I've been following that story for a while now, and the author gave me the opportunity to write an origin for his character, Nikea. Since Nikea is my favorite character in the story, I jumped at the chance. So, here we are now. If you haven't read "White Knight", I strongly advise you to check it out. It's awesome. Anyway, here's the prologue.

-Prologue-

Princess of the Earth Fairies, Morgana, strolled with her sister, a girl with tan skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair down to her middle back, Princess Le Fay. Suddenly, a witch in all black appeared before them.

"Princess Morgana, Princess Le Fay," the witch said.

"Yes, what may we help you with?" Le Fay asked.

"I'm here to stop a prophecy that has not yet been fulfilled," the witch replied. "It involves one of your children."

"That's preposterous," said Morgana. "Neither of us have nay children."

Le Fay shifted uneasily. _Nikea,_ she thought.

"That's why I have to destroy you now, before you have any," the witch said, an evil smile sprouting on her face.

The witch looked right at Le Fay and shot her with a dark energy blast that surrounded her entire body and started to remove all the color from her face. Before the witch could attack Morgana, Le Fay used what little magic she had left to place a protection shield around Morgana. The shield pulled Morgana back to the castle and out of danger.

All Morgana could do was wait for her sisters shield to wear off. "Le Fay!" she screamed, trying to affirm that her sister was still alive, but no answer came.

Finally, the shield wore off. Morgana began to ran toward the forest where her sister and the witch had been. Along the way, she bumped into Nebula.

"Morgana, what has happened?" Nebula asked. "I heard a bone-chilling scream."

Tears poured down Morgana's face. "It's Le Fay."

Morgana and Nebula hurried back to the forest. When they got there, the witch was gone, and there was a burn mark on the ground where Le Fay had been.

"Le Fay!" Morgana fell to her knees and cried.

…...

"Mama!" cried a little girl with tan skin, brown eyes, and short brown hair.

"Sweetie, mama's not here anymore," said a man with pale green hair and eyes.

"Mama!" the girl cried.

_If anything should ever happen to me, please take good care of Nikea. Make sure she is safe._ The words Le Fay had said came back to the man.

"Jayeon, can we talk?" asked a woman with long light purple hair and pink eyes.

"Yeah, Hoseki, what's up?" responded the man, Jayeon.

"Something's bothering you, please tell me," said the women, Hoseki.

Jayeon sighed. "Nikea's mother," he paused, "was Princess Le Fay."

Hoseki gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you tell the royal family?" Hoseki asked. "Surely they would care for her."

"For some reason, Le Fay never wanted her family to know about this, at least not until Le Fay is older," Jayeon responded

Hoseki thought for a moment. "I want you and Nikea to come to Linphea with me."

"What?"

"Yes, that way she could grow up safely," said Hoseki. "You heard the news, the reason Le Fay was obliterated was because the witch wanted to stop one of the Princesses' children from being born, but Nikea's already here."

They both looked and Nikea sitting on the floor, waiting for the mother who would never return.

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan," Jayeon said finally.

And with that, they made plans to travel to Linphea.

-End of Prologue-


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, it's time for the official first chapter. It's very short. I took Flora's mom's name from a fan fiction by Chibi Horsewoman. I don't know if it's the right name or not, but at least there is consistency between different fan fictions.

-Chapter 1-

"Alright, so we're on the page, here?" Hoseki asked Jayeon. "If anyone asks, we're Nikea's parents."

"Right," Jayeon agreed. "And when Nikea's older, we'll tell her that you're not really her mom."

Jayeon and Hoseki were unpacking boxes in their new Linphean home. Nikea was just waking up from a nap.

"I'm going to take Nikea outside for a while," said Hoseki.

"Ok, but don't go too far and don't stay out too long," Jayeon said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be right outside and I'll bring her back immediately if I see any trouble," Hoseki reassured.

Hoseki picked up Nikea and took her to a park across the street. It was very lush, just like everything else on Linphea. Hoseki sat on a park bench while Nikea sat in the grass.

Nikea crawled her way over to a little girl with slightly tan skin, green eyes, and light brown hair. The two girls seemed to get along very well together.

"Is this one yours?" asked a woman who was obviously the mother of the other baby.

"Yeah," Hoseki replied. "This is Nikea."

"She's adorable!" said the woman. "I'm Dahlia, and this is my daughter, Flora."

"My name is Hoseki," Hoseki introduced.

"Are you the family that moved into that house across the street?" Dahlia asked.

"Yep, that's us," Hoseki answered.

"Where are you from?" asked Dahlia.

"Earth," Hoseki replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your planet's loss," said Dahlia. "I heard about Princess Le Fay."

"It's ok."

"So, how old is Nikea?" Dahlia asked, changing the subject.

"Almost a year," answered Hoseki. "What about Flora?"

"The same!" said Dahlia. "I can tell that our daughters will be great friends."

"So can I," said Hoseki.

They chatted for a little while longer.

"Well, I should probably be bringing Nikea back home," said Hoseki.

"I understand," said Dahlia. "We should set up a play date for these two sometime."

"I agree," said Hoseki. "They play well together."

"I live only a few houses down," Dahlia said, pointing to a house 3 away from Hoseki's. "I'll stop by sometime and we'll put something together."

"Sounds great," replied Hoseki as she picked up Nikea. Nikea was sad to leave her new friend. They went back to the house, where Jayeon was glad to see that nothing bad happened in that short amount of time.

And this was their life for the next approximately 3 years.

-End of Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"Do you think that that witch forgot about Le Fay and Morgana?" Jayeon asked Hoseki.

"Who knows," Hoseki replied. "You'd think that a witch that powerful would have been able to track down Nikea by now."

"True," agreed Jayeon. "It's been about three years."

"Three years too long," came a voice. The same witch who attacked Le Fay was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our kitchen?" Hoseki asked.

"I think you know very well who I am and what I want," said the witch. She turned to Jayeon. "You were Le Fay's boyfriend when she was alive."

"Yeah, what of it?" Jayeon asked. "She's dead now, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh, I think it does," replied the witch. "There's something that you're not telling me."

Hoseki could tell that the witch was implying Nikea, so she hurriedly changed the subject. "Have you done anything to Morgana?" she asked.

"Tir Nan Og has been closed off from the rest of the universe," explained the witch. "Morgana is no longer a threat. Now, what is it that you're not telling me?"

"There's nothing to tell," Jayeon insisted.

"Are you sure?" asked the witch.

"Absolutely," answered Hoseki.

"Fine. So be it," said the witch. "You no longer mean anything to me, so you shall cease to exist."

"No!" screamed Hoseki. "I won't let you hurt Jayeon!"

"Hoseki..." Jayeon said softly.

"I'll have you know, I'm the fairy of gemstones, and I'll fight you til the end if need be," declared Hoseki. "As long as Jayeon is safe."

Jayeon was surprised at Hoseki's outrage. Clearly, this had become much more than protecting Nikea. Nikea was at Flora's house right now, so at least she couldn't see this.

"Bastnasite Burst!" Hoseki yelled as she hurled an attack at the witch.

The witch took control of Hoseki's attack and launched a more powerful attack of her own that was ten times more powerful than Hoseki's.

As the attack hit Hoseki, she mumbled some final words, "Jayeon, after all this time of pretending to be a couple, I actually have grown to love you."

Tears stung Jayeon's eyes. "You're going to pay for this!" he yelled at the witch.

"And, you're going to die for this," the witch replied as she attacked Jayeon as well.

Little Nikea -now four years old- was standing behind the witch, watching every moment, tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned and bolted. No idea where she was going, she felt to her knees under a tree and cried and cried and cried. It was so scarring, she completely shut the entire day from her memory. She had no idea what happened to her supposed "parents".

-End of Chapter 2-


	4. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Nikea and Flora were playing in the grass. Nikea had forgotten why she was even sad. The two girls played around as if nothing was wrong.

"Poor girl," Flora's mother commented. "She doesn't yet know her parents are dead."

"I wonder what will happen to her now," said Flora's father. "She has no other known family members."

Flora suddenly walked in. "Can Nikea please live with us? I know that she has no parents anymore."

"How did you know that?" her mom asked.

"It wasn't hard to tell," said Flora. "She was so sad, but recovered very fast. No one could be that sad and then not unless something dramatic like losing her parents happened. I would bet that she saw the whole thing and made herself forget about it."

"So wise for a 4-year-old," her mother commented.

"We should certainly look into having Nikea live here," said her father.

They did look into it, and the lawyers gave Flora's family legal custody of Nikea.

"You're going to love it here!" Flora told Nikea. "You're gonna room with me. It'll be great!"

"It sounds amazing!" Nikea replied. Her enthusiasm sounded fake.

"Oh, sweetie," Flora said sympathetically. "I understand that you're upset about your parents. You don't have to force yourself to be happy around me. We're practically sisters, now. You can show all your emotions around me."

Nikea understood. She sat down on Flora's bed and wept. It was hard for her to hear that her parents were dead. It was worse for the adults who told her, because they knew she had seen everything but didn't remember it.

Nikea lived out the rest of her childhood in Flora's home with Flora's family.

-End of Chapter 3-


	5. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Many years had passed since Nikea moved in.

Flora was rapidly growing into a very strong nature fairy. She was very skilled with plants and had already achieved her winx: a sparkly pink mini dress with a corset top that was dark pink on the outside and light pink in the middle, pink high heeled ankle boots, light pink arm bands that reached from her upper arms down to her wrists, a green choker with a light pink flower, and green tinted elven style wings.

Nikea, on the other hand, was not doing nearly as well. They had no idea what her powers even were, so they couldn't evaluate on them. She could not achieve her winx, nor could she use magic very often. Flora was helping her work on basics and being very patient with Nikea's lack of much magical ability.

Although the girls were the same age, their powers were developing very differently. Flora's powers were blossoming, while Nikea's powers refused to even show what they were. Nikea tried not to let it discourage her. She knew she would learn more about her mysterious powers eventually.

One day, a new member of the family came home.

"This is your baby sister," Flora's mother told them. She was holing a little baby girl in her arms. "Her name is Miele."

"She's beautiful," marveled Flora, her eyes wide with excitement as she looked into the face of the baby girl.

"Yeah, she is," Nikea agreed with Flora as she nodded her head emphatically.

Flora and Nikea quickly accepted young Miele into their friendship. And, the three girls continued to grow up together for a few more years.

-End of Chapter 4-


	6. Chapter 5

Well, we've come to the last chapter of this short little side story. To find out what happens to Nikea, read the White Knight series by roxy fan 4 ever.

-Chapter 5-

A few more wonderful years past. All good things must come to an end, though. Schooling is important, but often separates close friends. Flora had her heart set on one school, and would not go to any other. Nikea, however, felt she could not set foot in a school so advanced.

"Are you absolutely sure that you do not want to come to Alfea with me?" Flora asked Nikea.

"Definitely," Nikea replied flatly. "Alfea is an elite school for fairies. There's no way that I could survive in that place. I would probably be put in a 'special needs' class, anyway."

"But that private school you are enrolled in," Flora began, "it's for mortals."

"I feel it's the right place for me right now, my powers are developing really slowly. I can learn to use them later, when they come in properly," Nikea explained.

"Are you sure?" Flora asked again.

"Positive," Nikea replied.

The two girls went their separate ways.

Four to five more years later, Flora was a teacher at Alfea. Suddenly, she had felt trouble on Linphea, and hurriedly returned with her friend Layla.

Nikea stood still. She could see all the plants around her dieing. She wanted to save them, but her magic was not strong enough to save every plant on Linphea. Every nearby house was in flames.

She looked up, and saw Flora with another fairy. They were believix level. _Oh, thank goodness,_ Nikea thought, _If anyone can save the plants, it's Flora._

Then, there was a voice in her head that was not her own. It said to her, _You are under my control now. I want you to kill kill your friend._

Nikea silently obeyed. She picked up a gardening hoe, and went after Flora.

-End of My Unknown Origins-


End file.
